Jiraiya
|-|Jiraiya= |-|Sage Mode= Summary Jiraiya (自来也, Jiraiya) was one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. He was also known as the Toad Sage (蝦蟇仙人, Gama Sennin) because of his special affinity for toads. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous skill, Jiraiya travelled the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, the various novels he wrote, and, posthumously, the world in its entirety – knowledge that would be passed on to his godson and final student, Naruto Uzumaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A with Katon. 8-A with Gamabunta | 7-C with Chō Ōdama Rasengan Name: Jiraiya Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 50/54 Classification: Sannin, Sage, Ninja Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can mold chakra for various techniques, Can summon frogs, Can create and control fire as well as seal it (Including Amaterasu), Can manipulate earth, Can create oil, Can harden his hair into needles and fire them | Enhanced Speed, Strength, and Durability, Firepower of jutsu greatly increased Attack Potency: Multi-City-Block level with katons via power-scaling. Multi-City Block level with Gamabunta | Town level with Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Also in a databook says he can smack small mountains with Chō Ōdama Rasengan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Pain) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ | Class K Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class TJ Durability: Building level | Town level Stamina: Superhuman, fought Pain for an extended period of time while sustaining injuries Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools, Scrolls Intelligence: Very High (He knows a lot of seals, expert in infiltration missions and fighting skills). Weaknesses: Can't maintain Sage Mode on his own for a substantial period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Jiraiya uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan: A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it. *'Ultra Big Ball Rasengan:' A giant version of Rasengan. Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode): The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. Flame Bullet: This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. *'Big Flame Bullet:' This technique is a senjutsu altered version of the Flamet Bullet. Sage Art: Goemon: This technique is a collaboration technique used by Jiraiya with Shima and Fukasaku. Swamp of the Underworld: By changing the surface of an object beneath an enemy into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. Shadow Manipulation Technique: After infusing chakra into the victim's shadow, the user makes their own body as flat as possible. Then, by becoming one with the shadow, this technique temporarily establishes control over the victim's mind and body. While the technique is in effect, the victim is temporarily stunned and can serve as a human shield. Turning into a Frog Technique: By touching the forehead of a target and then, according to a mental image the user forms, the target changes into a frog. Hiding in a Toad Technique: The frog is able to dive up to a hundred metres in fresh water, making it especially useful for infiltrating enemy camps that are surrounded by a river or a lake. The stomach of the frog also has a special barrier that obstructs chakra, protecting the user from detection-type ninjutsu. Toad Confrontation Chant: Jiraiya used this technique with the help of Fukasaku and Shima during the fight against Pain. It is a sound-based genjutsu passed down on Mount Myoboku. Because learning it requires many long years of training, only the Two Great Sage Toads, Fukasaku and Shima, have the skills to perform it. Key: Base | Sage Mode Gallery Ultra-Big_Ball_Rasengan.png|Ultra Big Ball Rasengan Sage_mode.png|Sage Mode Barrier_Canopy_Method_Formation.png|Jiraiya forms a barrier Needle_Jizō.png|Needle Jizo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Hair Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7